


The Hospital Wing

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: When Oliver gets injured practicing for a game, his healer and the boy he shares the hospital room with may change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

There was always at least one rather chaotic moment at St. Mungos throughout the day, Hermione observed. As a mediwitch it was her job to rush into the lobby and assist whomever it was that needed her help. Today, it was several men holding up something under their arms. Everyone looked, and smelled, sweaty while one was holding a broomstick. It was obvious that they had been playing Quidditch. In the mid-July weather all of them seemed soaked to the bone and muddy to boot.

"What happened here?" Julia, one of the other mediwitches asked as she and Hermione rushed out and levitated the injured man.

"We were practicing for a big game this weekend and one of the bludgers went ballistic and smacked him in the knee. He went flying off his broom and fell. Luckily, the coach stopped him mid fall and set him on the ground easy."

The witches started moving the injured player towards the back. "We're going to need you to fill out some paper work, whatever you can fill in. We'll let you know how he is in a little bit."

The pristine rooms held two to three occupants depending on the floor, this particular room held only two people at a time. The injured quidditch player was laid onto the bed to an already drawn curtain as he shared a room with a young boy who had a very rare disease.

"His clothes need to come off Hermione, we need to make sure there's no more hurt areas." Their wands sliced at the man's clothes cutting them off without ever touching his skin which was soft and tight over his rippling muscles. "Merlin look at those abs. They should be illegal!" Julia whispered, she had always been a sucker for a man with a six-pack.

The doctor eventually arrived into the room and looked over the man, he had sandy brown hair and a kind face. But that wasn't what Doctor Tygul was looking at.

"Seems this young man has a mild concussion and a shattered knee cap, we can fix it right up with a few potions but it might still be stiff when he wakes up. He'll need to walk around the corridors for some physical therapy after everything is healed." The mediwitches nodded and wrote down the orders on the chart.

"I'll go let his team know." Hermione wandered out into the lobby not prepared for the tall men rushing at her for news. "Calm down, all of you. Your friend is fine. He has a mild concussion and a shattered knee cap which is all fixable. Right now we're giving him potions to mend his knee but it's still going to be a little stiff when he wakes so he'll be here for a few days. He might miss your game."

The men's faces fell. From everything Ron and Harry had told her, Quidditch was one of the most intense games to play and it wasn't just something you enjoyed doing.

" _Wood always said that you had to be in the game 100% or you weren't in it at all."_ Harry would say recounting his Hogwarts days.

"How are we going to play without our captain?" One of the smaller blonde men asked.

"And our best keeper?" Another added. The list of what the team would have to go without kept growing.

"What is your friend's name?" All eyes were back on Hermione. Suddenly she felt sheepish, the men all stared at her with mouths agape and eyes wide. "I'm afraid I don't know many famous wizards, I can really only say I know a handful."

"You're Hermione Granger!" A taller player from the back suddenly shouted.

"If you're the real Hermione Granger then you were in Gryffindor when you attended Hogwarts."

The bushy hair and buck teeth had gone while she was at school, now her hair was kept up in a low bun. "I was."

"Then you must remember Oliver Wood!"

_Ahh, who else would be such an inspiration to his team?_

"Of course I do." Smiling Hermione looked at the faces of Oliver's teammates. "We have both changed since school and the war, and I'm afraid I don't keep up with sports these days. I will however tell Mr. Wood that you were all very worried about him when he wakes up. Visiting hours are between seven in the morning and eight in the evening."

A chorus of thank you's followed Hermione into the corridor. This was not going to end well for her.

Rounds had been especially easy for Hermione that night; Oliver was still asleep and wasn't expected to wake up until around dawn. The only real problem she had was with the boy Oliver shared a room with. His name was Craig Jones and at nine years old, he was dying.

It was the saddest thing Hermione had ever seen. The disease Craig had was virtually impossible to have and only two other cases in the world had been reported; only one had any type of record and it wasn't pleasant. Several nights Hermione and Julia had snuck away to an abandoned room to have a good cry while they watched the young boy deteriorate.

The disease, called Jelly-Limb disease was true to its name. The patient's bones deteriorated into a jelly like substance which would eventually exit through the pores and other available orifices. Not a sight you want a nine year old to see coming from his own body, but even more so his parents.

Some nights, they couldn't handle it. Craig was the sweetest boy they had ever met and the mediwitches always took the best of care to him, but this time was different.

Sitting in the nurses station a low buzzing came from Hermione's wand. Oliver had woken up. Grabbing the tray of potions Dr. Tygul had prescribed the brunette made her way to her old colleague's bed.

"Good morning Mr. Wood, how are you feeling?"

The Scot groaned. "I feel like I've been broken."

"A very astute observation." Chuckling at the sarcasm Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "I have some potions that I need you to drink. One is for your head to fix the concussion; you don't need many more of those. The green one is to mend your knee which might hurt for a little while. And the yellow potion is to help you sleep through it all so you won't feel much of it."

"What do you mean 'much of it' lass?" Suddenly he was very wary about drinking any of the offered potions.

"Some patients say that the mending bone itches and burns throughout the process of healing with very little pain associated with it. Even if we were to give you a dreamless sleep potion you would still feel the effects of the mending, but we try to help you sleep through it none the less."

The silence in the room was cut with Craig's coughing. Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor. "Please drink these Mr. Wood." The woman standing before Oliver in the white dress nodded, suddenly looking distraught.

"Hogwarts, right? You were friends with Harry Potter."

"And I still am," In truth she hadn't been able to see Harry or Ron this past week but the trip still met up for dinner as often as they could.

"How's the boy savior doing for himself?" Oliver drank down the concussion potion.

"Very well, he is head of the department of magical law enforcement which Ron is also a part of. The two of them could never get away from the fighting and catching the war criminals."

The second potion was gone. "And what about you? Why didn't you join them?" As he finished the question Oliver drank the sleep potion.

"I'll tell you all about that when you wake up." Hermione promised watching as his eyes fluttered closed. Poking her head around the curtain she managed a smile for Craig and his parents. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I get some juice please Hermione?" The boy's voice had never faltered through his illness. It was something Hermione admired.

"Of course sweetie, I'll be right back with it."

The rest of the night went on for Hermione without disturbance, something she wasn't used to.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione came in for her shift the next night she was amazed to see that all of the men who brought Oliver to St. Mungos had come to visit him.

"Hello gentlemen," She announced herself walking in with Oliver's chart. "Mr. Wood it seems as though your concussion potion has worked and there is no lasting effects on your brain, you will need another two or three dosages of the mending potion however; which will be given to you tonight."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Jones was standing at the dividing curtain. "Sorry to interrupt but Craig heard some of you talking and he would like to know if you're from Puddlemere United."

The other players grinned wildly. "Yes, we are."

"My son is a huge fan, would you mind coming to visit him?" That was all it took for all of the players to walk over to the little boy. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she realized this was a day Craig would never forget, nor his parents.

"Are you alright?" Oliver's voice had been so low she almost hadn't heard it. "What's wrong?" Wiping furiously at her eyes Hermione managed a sad smile. "He's not going to live long, is he?"

Oliver remained quiet after the question had been asked not needing to hear the answer to know it.

"As I was saying, Mr. Wood I will give you the potions tonight and in the morning you should be ready for some walking around and stretching your knee."

Hermione went to walk out of the room before Oliver stopped her. "Will you tell me how you ended up as a healer tonight as well?"

She had thought he hadn't heard that promise, but she knew Oliver Wood was more stubborn than she was. Nodding Hermione clicked the door shut and went on her rounds.

Oliver had asked for the curtain to be drawn so he could join in on the impromptu party with his room buddy. The way Hermione acted, he was likely to not live until the morning, but the kid seemed like nothing was wrong.

"Sometimes it's cool," He said lifting up his arm which looked just like Harry's arm his second year after Lockhart removed the bones. "I can bend my arm in half." The players all acted grossed out and covered their faces adding gagging noises into the mix.

Hermione had already returned once and given Oliver his mending potion. Jacob, one of the team chasers wandered back over to his captain's bed side. "I wouldn't mind taking her for a ride around the pitch if you get me."

Men were men, Oliver was hardly surprised. Hermione was a very good looking woman, they had all noticed it but Oliver remembered how intelligent and fiercely loyal she was. "You should have seen her in school; you probably wouldn't be saying that." He knew that he had only seen Hermione in the first couple of years in Hogwarts, but the bushy hair sticking out over the top of a book had always given her away.

A few hours later the boys were kicked out of the room and Craig's parents went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Oliver had promised to keep an eye on the kid.

"Hermione's great. I heard she was a war hero, but she doesn't seem like the fighting kind to me." Craig tried to wiggle the fingers on his right hand to no avail. "She eats dinner with me sometimes too, which is nice because she has funny stories to tell."

Oliver chuckled at the fighting comment, as far as he knew: Hermione had punched Malfoy in the mouth and constantly pulled her wand on people. She was as much a fighter as the Whomping Willow.

"She's also very pretty, I told her so the first time I saw her. It made her blush and she said I was gonna do well with the ladies when I got out of here." It was Oliver's turn to be sad and he was glad Hermione wasn't in the room. He didn't need any more crying. "I can't tell you how brilliant it is to have Puddlemere United's keeper in the same room as me!"

"I'm glad to share the room with you kid, I can tell we're going to have a fun time. My mates already like you." Craig's smile couldn't get any wider. Until Hermione walked in the door of course.

"Hey Hermione, Wood says that the guys on his team like me!"

The girls eyes brightened with every word. "That's amazing Craig, do you think they'll come back and visit you tomorrow?" The prospect alone made the boy elated and when his parents entered the room it was all he went on about. "How's your knee feeling?"

"Like hellfire and flea infestation central, thanks." Hermione laughed lightly. "It feels like I can move it a bit better now though, you think I'll be able to walk in the morning?"

"Let's try standing first, walking can come after. But yes, I think in the next two days you'll be walking and might possibly be out of here." Oliver smiled at the girl.

"Tell me how you got into healing."

It was late and her rounds were done for the next few hours, so Hermione pulled over a chair and said good night to Craig as his parents pulled the curtain. "After the war ended, I wanted to lay low for a while. Get everything sorted out and not have my emotions ravaged by every newspaper and magazine that was lucky enough to see me on the street prodding for an interview. I can only imagine what it was like for Harry." The long brown hair was in a braid tonight and swept over her right shoulder, Hermione was now playing with the end of it. "After the buzz of everything died down a little bit Harry and Ron were immediately allowed into the auror department as well as run the place. The boys were a little more than ecstatic at the idea of the three of us fighting crime or whatever their notion was, but it's not what I wanted. I had always been the brains of the operation during the war, always playing a minor role and never taking the spotlight and that's what I wanted to do with my career."

Oliver stopped the girl with a sharp laugh. "You were never a minor role Hermione, everyone knew your name. There were children named after you for what you did."

"Either way, I didn't want to keep chasing after everyone who had been a death eater at one point or another. So I went to healing classes and eventually ended up here. I tried my best to help those who were hurt in the war and now I'm helping anyone who is sick or hurt to the best of my ability."

"So you became a healer because you couldn't save everyone that was killed?"

Hermione's brown eyes had seen much more than Oliver could ever comprehend, just like how Harry and Ron were still chasing after murderers and evil wizards as they had always done, Hermione was still fighting her own demons and trying to make up for those they had lost. Without thinking about it Oliver reached out and grasped the small hand in his own.

"You were never in this alone."

Suddenly she looked frail, Oliver told himself it was a trick of the light because the look was gone when Hermione stood and left for her rounds saying a hushed good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia had helped Oliver stand the next afternoon and he had even managed to take a couple steps within the room, but his knee wasn't healed enough to walk long distances.

His teammates had come to visit with a parcel the size of a shoe box.

"We need you to sign this for us Wood. It's a gift for the kid." Marco had sounded so excited in the lowest voice he could muster so as to not ruin the surprise.

Opening the box Oliver saw a Puddlemere jersey with JONES written on the back in gold letters. Everyone on the team had signed it for Craig. Again, Oliver was happy Hermione wasn't in the room to see this.

After signing it and closing the box back up Marco walked over to the curtain and knocked on the wall. Mr. Jones pushed the curtain back a bit. "Hi, we have a gift for Craig. Can we give it to him?"

The man looked tired and pained. "He's not doing so great this morning, do you think you'll mind seeing him like this? He's really fond of you all."

The chorus of men agreeing they wouldn't mind cheering up the kid was physically heartwarming to Mr. Jones.

"Craig," Jacob walked forward after seeing the kid with a bright smile. "We, the Puddlemere United team, would like to honor you with a gift and a promise."

Glen, the seeker stepped forward holding the box. When Craig opened it his green eyes went wide. "This jersey comes with a promise, that when you're well enough you have seats to come see us play at any game you'd like and you get to sit in the best seats in the house."

Craig threw the jersey over his hospital robes grinning like never before. Of course, that was when Hermione walked in the room.

"Look Hermione, it's like I'm part of the team!"

Brown eyes swam with unshed tears or admiration for the boy and for the players who made his dream come true. "You've always been a superstar to me." She said sweetly. "But, I have to be a healer for a moment." The players jokingly booed at her. "Oliver, want to see if you can take a few more steps?" The boos turned to cheers.

With the help of some of the players, Oliver was able to stand and walk from his bed to Craig's to give him a high five and rustle his hair before walking back to the bed.

"How'd that feel?" Hermione asked prodding the offending knee with her wand.

"Still a bit tight but it didn't hurt so much."

Hermione nodded. "Good. Unfortunately visiting hours are ending soon guys so I would say your goodnights now." With a wave she left the room.

The night was calm and quiet again. Hermione and Julia were sitting at the nurse station drinking a cup of tea when their wands started vibrating furiously against the table.

"Craig." Julia had not even finished saying the boys name as the pair ran for his room, throwing open the door and running the check on him.

"He was talking one moment and the next his head just fell forward. We haven't been able to wake him!" Craig's mother cried hysterically from her husband's arms. Doctor Long ran into the room and started waving his wand over the boy.

"I'm sorry." He said sighing and grabbing on the bed side. "There's nothing we can do for him now."

Craig's parents fell to their knees in the agony of losing their son. Julia grabbed Hermione's hand and guided her to the nearest chair.

Oliver had been watching the entire time, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the boy still wearing his jersey.

After all of the commotion Oliver had been given a dreamless sleep potion and woke up a full eight hours later and well into the afternoon.

A healer he had never seen before walked in holding his chart. "Hello Mr. Wood my name is Samantha."

"Hello, where is Hermione?"

The new healer looked troubled. "She was sent home sir; the death of a patient is a very traumatic thing for those who attempt to help save them but even more so when they get attached as much as Hermione did with the Jones family." Oliver nodded and went on with his therapy walking around the room and making it back to his bed with only a minor throbbing in his knee.

He was released the very next day and was able to go watch the team practice at the pitch. He still wasn't back to full player mode and he could tell the rest of the team was bothered by Craig's passing.

"The funeral is tomorrow, coach figured it was a good idea that we all went." Jacob said from Oliver's left. "The kid was cool, I'm sad we won't see him cheering for us at a game."

Hermione dressed in a simple black dress with black flats and a grey clutch purse which only ever held her wand, but today he was crammed full with tissues. She was going to need them.

Craig had been a patient at the hospital for a few months and over that period Hermione had gotten to know and like him more every day. It was important that she be at his funeral. She was surprised, however, when she walked into the building and saw the entire Puddlemere United team paying their respects to the Jones family.

"We wanted to put the jersey up for everyone to see how truly amazing the players of your team are." Mrs. Jones said to the coach. "They all really helped Craig out the last few days. I'm sorry to say that your keeper getting injured was the best thing that ever happened to my son."

Coach Hunt laughed sadly with Mrs. Jones. "I'm glad my team could do their part, I know it was all out of the good in their hearts and I know that your son had a real impact on all of them."

"Hermione," The Scottish accent had started to become part of her daily ritual. "How are you doing?"

The tears streamed down her face. "I tried so hard to help him and his family and to make everything comfortable for him. And in the end I failed."

Oliver wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "Hermione Granger has never failed at anything, ever. That boy loved you and only ever talked about you. So don't say that you failed him, because you didn't." It was all Oliver could do to keep Hermione from falling to her knees for the rest of the service. He sat with her holding her hand and letting her cry into his shoulder. He tried not to let her see his own tears because he knew that she would try to comfort him, and right now she needed to grieve.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after the funeral Oliver returned to St. Mungo's for his follow-up visit.

"Hello Mr. Wood, ready to be checked out?" Julia ushered him through the corridor. "Everything looks good walking, let's check everything out." Waving her wand Julia smiled and nodded. "Alright well it looks like your knee mended pretty well. It doesn't hurt at all?"

"It's still a little tight after I've been standing for a long while but other than that it feels good." Julia nodded and waved her wand again. "Where's Hermione?"

The mediwitch sighed, "She left. Couldn't handle it after Craig's death and she was offered a job that wasn't as stressful."

"Where would that be?"

Julia sighed. "We're actually not allowed to tell you where she went." Oliver nodded as Julia smiled sadly. "Everything looks fine for now but if there are any problems come back and let us know."

It was the end of July and Oliver hadn't been back to practice yet.

"Coach can I talk to you for a minute?" The older man nodded as Oliver stepped into the office. "The healer said that my knee is feeling better. But, I'm feeling a little apprehensive about playing again."

An injury was something that always made players feel odd about coming back and playing the way they had before. The coach had been prepared for this when Oliver had gotten hurt. The boy played quidditch almost all his life, and when he went pro he only ever started games never once sitting on the bench. Five years playing professional quidditch was hell on the body and it was only a matter of time before he couldn't do it anymore.

"This is your call Oliver I can't stop you from leaving the team. But I know that your team is going to miss you and you need to be the one to tell them." The coach stood and clapped Oliver on the shoulder, he had always been like a father to the young boy and he would be sad to see him leave. "You know you're always welcome to games, free of charge." The men laughed together and said their good byes.

* * *

 

Hermione shut the last of her boxes, her flat was empty save for a couple dishes and a single sheet on the couch. She had to be out of her apartment by tomorrow and the new tenant would move in the following week. It had been a sudden change for her, but it had to be done. After Craig passed away Hermione just couldn't handle the other tragedies in a hospital. Her new job was going to be much easier.

Oliver's flat was full of boxes. He was starting his new job the following day which was exciting but terrifying at the same time. He had never done anything other than quidditch for his entire life and his new line of work was very, very different.

Barely being able to sleep that night, Oliver tossed and turned in his bed only actually sleeping about three hours in total. When his wand finally went off an hour after dawn Oliver simply rolled out of bed fully awake. Shrinking all of the boxes and placing them into a backpack Oliver stepped out of his flat and apparated into Hogsmeade village.

"Hello Mr. Wood, it's good to see you again." Headmistress McGonagall smiled at her old student. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor."

The pair smiled and stepped into a carriage. "You'll have your own office, quarters, and a small common area. You are in charge of all flying lessons and refereeing the quidditch games."

"I think I can handle all of that." Oliver nodded checking his watch, maybe if he got settled in early enough he would be able to take a fly around the pitch. "Don't I also take care of all the quidditch supplies? Inventory them and such?"

The Headmistress agreed walking into the castle. "You'll obviously only be teaching first years so there's only two classes you have which gives you enough time to keep the quidditch teams in order and practices sorted out."

"I can handle all of that." Oliver was confident he could do all of this with no problem.

"Your quarters are on the first floor behind the painting of the mermaid. I trust you know where that is?"

Nodding, the two went their separate ways. The mermaid flipped her tail when Oliver arrived asking delicately for a password. The common area had a small couch and overstuffed chair, a coffee table set in between them and the fireplace. A bookcase sat against the wall closest to the entrance and coat hooks lining the adjacent wall as well.

With a flick of his wand the boxes unpacked and enlarged themselves, the contents flying around the room and into his bedroom. Clothes folding themselves into the dressers and the closet, books flying to the shelves, shoes into the closet, and outside clothes hung on the hooks.

In five minutes all of Oliver's stuff had been put in their place, Oliver's prized broom was leaning against the wall. He grabbed the broom and strode out of his common area noticing that the door next to the mermaid painting must lead to his office, he would check it out later.

Several professors stopped him on the way to the grounds congratulating him on his new position.

"It's amazing, you replaced Madame Hooch when she retired and we also have a new healer when Madame Pomfrey left as well." Professor Flitwick quipped excitedly.

"Who's the new mediwitch?"

Professor Flitwick smiled up at Oliver. "You know her. It'll be a nice surprise." And with that, the small man wandered away.

The air felt soothing against Oliver's face as he rushed through the quidditch pitch. Sandy brown hair was pushed back from his forehead and blue eyes directed to the trees as he soared over the lake.

Looking over the water Oliver spotted a small brown haired woman sitting on the rocks, her pant legs rolled up and feet resting in the water. Her hair was falling down her back in waves and a very looking tome was in her hand.

 _Must be reading up for her classes._ The woman didn't look too familiar but Oliver was sure that she wasn't the new mediwitch, why would a healer be reading such a large book?

After a few more moments of flying around Oliver landed in the quidditch pitch wanting to do a quick inventory of the broom cupboard which would be simple.

Quidditch was all Oliver had ever wanted to do, after he had played professionally he knew that the only other way to keep doing what he loved was to teach it or coach it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Oliver wandered into the Hospital Wing bleary eyed, he could barely open his eyes and wasn't sure how he had even managed his way to see the new mediwitch, but he needed a headache potion badly.

"Hello?" He croaked, hoping she was awake. It was a little past dawn and she might not be out of bed yet. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wood, are you quite alright?" Oliver shook his head no. "Sit down. What's wrong?"

"Migraine." The witch ran to her potions closet and came back with a baby blue liquid filled phial.

"Here, drink this." Oliver did as he was told and immediately the pain subsided. Opening his eyes he looked straight into the brown ones of Hermione Granger. "Hello Oliver."

He was shocked, never in a million years had he thought that Hermione would have ended up back at Hogwarts mending quidditch injuries and rogue curses first years threw around. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"When Madame Pomfrey retired Minerva contacted me and asked if I wanted to take the position. It was perfect timing." The smile on Hermione's small mouth was obviously sad and by change of pace she had meant somewhere where people aren't going to die. At least, not now that Harry Potter wasn't in school. "I do have to ask that you try not to make your students or players perform tricks they're not prepared for. I don't want to have my beds filled up with children falling off their brooms because you think they should learn how to flip in mid-air or something the like."

The laugh caught Hermione off guard. "You don't have to worry about that, lass. I'm not going to put the kids in danger."

Nodding, the pair went their separate ways. Hermione went back to organizing the potions cabinet and Oliver to finally check out his office. To be honest, he was surprised that he had gotten an office; it seemed something more suited for any professor other than broomstick flying. Shrugging he threw open the door and started rifling through everything Madame Hooch had left.

* * *

 

Hermione was sufficiently satisfied with how everything turned out in the Hospital Wing thus far. Madame Pomfrey had left quite a lot of potions for her to sift through and many had to be replenished.

"I'll have to ask the potions master for a batch or two," She mused aloud picking up the three remaining vials of a pain potion.

She had been surprised at how unorganized Madame Pomfrey had been, the woman seemed to always know where the potion she needed was located, but Hermione couldn't make heads or tails of her methods. So far she had found skele-gro, dreamless sleep, and a potion for managing pain all in the desk drawers and had also found potions scattered in the cupboard as well as in the bed side tables.

There didn't seem to be an actual organization for the former Medi-witch and simply knowledge of where she set everything down after use. However, that was not how Hermione Granger did things. Everyone had always made fun of how organized Hermione was, especially in school. The way her trunk was situated, her clothes in the dresser, even her books had a certain way they were put. But that was just how Hermione did things, it was who she was and it had saved her friends' lives on more than one occasion.

Going back to taking all of the potions out of the cupboard and in alphabetic order in plastic bins, Hermione continued to make notes of what she would need to ask the potions master to brew for her.

* * *

Oliver's office was a little less cluttered seeing as there wasn't much that a flying instructor needed to keep record of. There were eight folders on the desk, two for each House, one for first year flying classes and the other for the quidditch team.

Each quidditch folder had a roster for the prior year accompanied by injury reports, score records, and practice times.

Really there wasn't much else Oliver had to deal with. Seemed like he would have plenty of time to fly around and do some much needed thinking he had put off.

After looking through the rosters Oliver made notes of who the captains of each team were and who he thought would be returning to each team.

He also created a bracket on the chalk board attached to his wall as well as the bracket he thought would occur.

Finally satisfied with the amount of work he had done, Oliver grabbed his broomstick and wandered through the hall. Hogwarts was rather eerie when it was empty, but it was also comforting. Like he could walk around and not bump into people or constantly be asked questions, it was quiet and he enjoyed it.

After the years of publicity and interviews Oliver was very happy with his new found solace, he didn't feel the need to walk with a purpose anymore to try and get away from the reporters and instead enjoyed his walk through the corridors.

The air outside was crisp and the wind coursed through Oliver's hair as he made his way towards the pitch. It was perfect flying weather. The wind wasn't too strong and the air wasn't too cold, it was wonderful.

Professor McGonagall was taking a stroll through the corridors when she noticed her former student also walking through the same corridors with a grin on his face.

Funny that Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger had similar ways of sorting with their thoughts.

The woman smiled as she watched silently as both of the newest staff walked out of the castle and onto the grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Classes had been in session for about two weeks when Oliver sent his first student to the hospital wing. He knew that Hermione would not be pleased that a first year had fallen off his broom, and even less pleased when she found out that Oliver had told him to "walk it off."

During his second class, as expected Hermione marched out into the quidditch pitch.

"OLIVER WOOD YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

All eyes were on the Scot as he gulped and descended to where Hermione was standing.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL AN INJURED STUDENT TO 'WALK IT OFF' HE BROKE HIS ARM!"

"Hermione quite down you're going to scare the other students." He had never seen her this angry, not even at Ron. "It was a reflex I had from practice with Puddlemere and I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth."

It seemed as though Hermione's hair got bigger the angrier she became, which was not unlike her Hogwarts days. But recently Oliver had noticed that the brunette was straightening her hair and tying it back in a long ponytail. He liked it.

"Try not to send any more students to me. At least for this week."

The mediwitch stormed off as Oliver mounted his broom and flew to where his students were patiently waiting.

"Sorry 'bout that lot, although it seems as if we've only got a few minutes left of class anyway. I'll let you get to lunch a few moments early." Cheerful looks surrounded him as the first years ran towards the broom closet anxious to eat the food awaiting them in the Great Hall.

"I think she likes you." The small voice scared Oliver a bit, but realizing it was one of his students who stayed behind he calmed.

"What do you mean?"

The girl was small, even for an eleven year old and looked shy after Oliver questioned her. "Madame Granger, I think she's taken a fancy to you." At six feet tall it was difficult to make out what the girl was saying and Oliver crouched to her level. "It's as if she's known you for a long time and is only starting to notice herself."

"You certainly are an observant one, aren't you? Have you ever thought about a job in the Ministry?" The blatant compliment made the young girl blush and rush off to eat with the rest of the students.

* * *

 

It had been a busy day in the hospital wing and Hermione could feel her patience running out.

"Another student who ate a nosebleed nougat, I'm seriously going to have to talk to George about that." Muttering to herself Hermione barely noticed the footsteps that echoed into the vast room. "I mean really do they know that I'm the one getting all these students now? Maybe I should just ask for a shipment of the counterpart so I can stop it when the student arrives and just send them off to class…"

"Hermione."

The shrill scream bounced off the walls into the corridor, she had been off guard. It was the first time she'd been entirely vulnerable since the war ended.

"Blimey woman you'll burst an eardrum screaming like that." Oliver stood there coolly holding a plate. "I noticed you weren't at lunch so I brought you some food, hope you don't mind."

Fruit, half a ham sandwich, and a goblet of juice. It was exactly what she wanted. "How did you-"

"I noticed that's what you always eat at lunch, not that I'm paying particular attention but your routine intrigued me." The blush that crept up into Oliver's cheeks could rival that of a Weasley's.

"Don't pay particular attention do you?" Grinning mischievously Hermione set the plate down. "But happened to know exactly what I wanted to eat."

There it was, this time Oliver noticed it. It was as if Hermione was trying to figure him out simply by looking into his eyes, she had done it earlier that day after yelling in the quidditch pitch.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch up over a drink. We haven't had much time to talk since term began."

Hermione was shocked, was Oliver asking her on a date? "We didn't have much time to catch up after your accident either."

"I'll meet you here then?"

Getting a nod as a response Oliver smiled and strolled out of the infirmary.

It wasn't as if he wasn't considering marriage, but a date or two wouldn't be so bad, and Hermione seemed like a nice enough girl. _Woman, she's a grown woman! She's matured since school, and grown taller, and grown…well she doesn't look thirteen anymore._ Of course Oliver had noticed Hermione's changes, every bloke who looked at her had!

He was excited for the trip to Hogsmeade, but of course before he did any of that he had incident reports to fill out.


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip Hermione woke a little early. She was rather nervous about her outing with Wood and didn't want it to show too much.

Taking a steaming hot shower the witch stood under the flow of water for what seemed like forever, the water beating down on her back and shoulders felt so soothing that she didn't want to leave.

In the few years after the war Hermione had only ever trimmed her hair, as a result it had grown tremendously. Added to the fact that it wasn't so bushy anymore and naturally fell down her back in waves it looked much longer. Magically drying her long locks after stepping out of the shower, Hermione went on with her daily routine.

Moisturize, walk around for a little bit making sure everything is dry, pick out clothes, put on undergarments, brush teeth, do make up, and finally put clothes on. Today she had picked out dark jeans and a simple black shirt. Accessorized with a scarf and she was all ready for the weather. Fortunately it was only early October so it wasn't too cold out just yet.

A few moments later Oliver arrived in the infirmary, hearing him call from her rooms Hermione grabbed her silver purse and rushed out to meet him.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully. Oliver was dressed nicely as well wearing jeans and a red Henley shirt. "Sleep alright?"

Nodding Oliver smiled, he had never seen Hermione look _dressy_ before. Then again, Hogwarts robes, tattered fighting clothes, and hospital robes were not always the most flattering.

Hogsmeade Village was bustling with the students running in and out of the shops as well as the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two. Getting a table in the pub was as difficult as it had ever been.

"What'll it be for you two, then?" Madame Rosmerta had gotten a bit older, but was still one of the best looking pub owners in Britain.

"I'll have a butter beer and some chips please." Hermione ordered followed by Oliver getting the same, but with a burger as well.

"What made you decide to become the flying instructor?"

"Well," Oliver had to phrase his answer correctly. If he said the wrong thing it could sound like he had followed her to Hogwarts. "After my accident I wasn't exactly in top shape to play quidditch anymore. You use your knees a lot holding yourself on the broom and moving it around, and I couldn't risk falling off or not being able to move in the direction I needed to. And so when I got word that the position was open at Hogwarts I figured that there really wasn't anything else I wanted to do than to help kids learn how to fly and play quidditch."

Both their reasons were valid, but it was still very odd how they had met in St. Mungos as healer and patient and again as colleagues. It was almost as if it was fate that they had met again. Almost, it seemed like they couldn't be out of each other's lives.

Their food came and conversation ended, Oliver was stuffing his burger down without tasting it. The act made her laugh internally, Hermione sat there chewing her chips and sipping the butterbeer quietly.

"How is your knee feeling?" Catching him right after a big bite of the burger, Oliver motioned to his mouth and started awkwardly chewing faster.

"It twinges a bit now and then but it doesn't hurt too much."

"I imagine that when it gets colder out it might start to hurt a little bit more, but I might be able to make some potion to keep it from hurting too terribly."

Hermione's offer made Oliver smile, it seemed like she was almost worried. "I would appreciate that very much."

A group of giggling second years walked past their table, one staring blatantly at Oliver.

"It seems like you've got a new fan club."

Color ran into Oliver's cheeks, blushing so hard he could rival Ron. "I was never interested in the girls that threw themselves at me, especially the younger ones."

 _Is he trying to tell me something?_ Chocolate eyes met blue across the table, _Something like….but no. Why would he feel that way about_ me _?!_

"Anything else for you two?" Rosmerta appeared at the table, a tray floating in front of her.

"I think we're set." Oliver handed her a few coins and with a smile the woman left. "Want to walk around for a bit?"

The autumn air was chilly against Hermione's skin, but after years of running around the world and sleeping in tents the chill was nothing to her. After seven years of being forced to wear a skirt at school no matter the season, she had taken to wearing short sleeved shirts more and more.

It seemed as though Oliver was the same way. Although he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, it was a thin fabric and was doing nothing to protect him against the wind. The two of them were getting many odd looks from those who were bustling around in thick coats.

Walking around Hogsmeade Village had never been something Hermione did when she was in school, Harry and Ron always had some other agenda on the weekend trips that limited her time to leisurely activities such as a nice long stroll. There was something cathartic about not having a destination, about not caring where you ended up.

During the war it always mattered where you ended up, and there was definitely no leisure. Hermione had taken the Hogwarts job to get away from the evil and hateful acts that people did every day. School children were mean, but not evil and the only place that they could truly get injured was in Oliver's class.

"It would be a beautiful day for flying."

Flying had never been something Hermione was extremely fond of but had become a necessity some days during the war. While she wasn't a natural on a broom like Oliver was, she had gotten into her own comfort zone. "Yes, I suppose it would be."

This seemed to have shocked Oliver who had only ever known Hermione to be afraid of flying. "Fancy a trip around the pitch then?"

"Race you there?"

Running through the village towards Hogwarts earned the pair several odd stares and jests from others. Until Oliver got tangled up in a group of business men they had been going around the same speed. Hermione took the time to sprint the rest of the way.

When Oliver made it to the pitch he smiled and began pulling out brooms, preparing for Hermione's arrival. After choosing the best brooms in the cupboard he sat and caught his breath.

"Good of you to make it."

The voice made him jump to his feet. Hermione was sitting above him braiding her long brown hair into one long single braid over her shoulder. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Laughing the pair made their way out of the stands to the brooms.

The air higher up was colder and filled with small water droplets that hit their faces as they flew. It was refreshing.

Oliver never felt as alive as he did on a broom, but hearing Hermione giggle to herself and seeing her broad smile made him feel a little more happier.

 _She is truly amazing._ Oliver watched the witch fly for a moment, seeing how careless she was holding her arms out on either side of her as the broom moved slowly through the air. _It has been a rough ride for her too with the war and the boys being so far away._

He was still thinking about how beautiful the woman looked as Hermione's broom turned and she fell.


	8. Chapter 8

"HERMIONE!" The scream sounded so unfamiliar, emotional. Normally when someone fell off their broom there was a magical net above the ground so they wouldn't get hurt.

Pulling out his wand, Oliver raced down to meet the falling Hermione. "LEVICORPUS!" A sigh of relief flooded out of his lungs as Hermione hung in the air.

"Oliver please put me down! I don't want to be in the air anymore please just put me on the ground." Tears were falling out of Hermione's beautiful brown eyes as Oliver glided over and sat her in front of himself.

"You're alright now. You're safe, I have you." Making a point to keep one arm locked around Hermione Oliver gently landed. "Are you hurt?"

The sad shake of her head was enough of an answer. Silently the small shoulders were shaking and Oliver realized Hermione was trying to keep from sobbing aloud; wrapping his strong arms around her shaking body Oliver let her cry.

 _There's a reason I didn't fly on a broom with Harry and Ron._ The mediwitch thought bitterly as she wrote down potions she would need brewed. _They always got hurt some way or another, I knew that eventually I would too._

There was the first quidditch game their first year, Harry's seeker debut, where Quirrell had been cursing the broom in an effort to throw Harry to the ground. He ended up rolling off his broom at the end anyway, but with the snitch in his mouth.

Then, second year Harry broke his arm and Lockhart turned it to jelly. Suddenly, Hermione was sad as she thought about Craig and how he had showed the Puddlemere team how his arm could bend in half. No one had seen it, but on her desk she had a picture of her and Craig that was taken on her birthday. He had demanded she eat dinner with him that night and even gave her a small gift, it was a memory she cherished now.

_I can't think about him now._

Since the incident Hermione had been avoiding Oliver, she was embarrassed at her reaction which would have been perfectly normal if she wasn't famous for breaking a dragon out of Gringotts and riding it across the country. It was safer to not speak to him right now anyway.

The potions list was complete so Hermione folded it up and sent it down to the dungeons, thankfully the new potions master was happy to refill her stores.

"Madame Granger?"

The soft voice almost didn't catch Hermione's attention until she registered the footsteps echoing around her. "Yes dear, what can I help you with?"

"I don't feel good."

Hermione took the young girl to a bed and tucked her in before getting her a potion to settle her stomach.

"You'll feel all better now but you'll be sleepy." The girl nodded as her eyelids got heavy and closed.

_This is why you left the hospital, to help people get better not worse._

Boredom had taken over Oliver's days already. There were only two classes he had to teach three times a week and since quidditch hadn't started yet that was all he had to do.

So Oliver took to holing himself up in the library hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione's brown wavy hair stuck behind a book. Instead there were only students so Oliver picked up the closest book to him and began reading.

That was almost two weeks ago.

 _Dragons and Their Habitats_ was currently opened on his table, obviously dragons were fascinating creatures but there was never enough of an interest for Oliver to really learn about them. It turns out; they're almost as exciting as quidditch.

 _I'll have to ask Hermione what it was like riding on one._ That train of thought would get him into trouble, the next time he saw the witch he couldn't bring up flying for fear she might hide away again.

After closing the back cover of the book Oliver sent it back to its place on the shelf and left for dinner. Once again, Hermione was not there.

McGonagall motioned for Oliver to take the chair next to her when he arrived. "I hear that Miss Granger took a terrible fall off of a broom. Luckily she was saved."

"Yes ma'am, we were flying and I don't know what happened but one minute she looked steady and the next she was plummeting down." It had scared Oliver more than he cared to admit at the time, he had fallen a few times himself but he had never heard someone scream and sound so frightened before. "May I ask, how did you hear about the fall?"

"A student was walking back from Hogsmeade Village and watched in horror as Miss Granger fell, the student found me and was afraid she had died." Being headmistress had turned McGonagall into a female version of Dumbledore. McGonagall knew everything that was going on and still managed to not go insane. "I rushed out to the quidditch field but saw that she was in capable hands to I returned with the student to the castle."

"Have you talked to Hermione since then? I'm afraid she might be avoiding me." Oliver sounded more sheepish than he had intended.

"Miss Granger has been through plenty in her life, so it stands to reason that she might be a little embarrassed as well as still shaken up from the incident. She will come to you in her own time, as she always does."

Dinner was in slow motion that night, Oliver filled his plate and watched as students joked with each other and gossiped. Nostalgic for his own school days where the biggest problem he would have is if Fred, George, or Harry had gotten detention.

Later in the evening there was a knock at Oliver's door. "Come in." He called not looking up from the charts Hufflepuff's quidditch captain had dropped off for him.

There was silence as whoever had come to visit stood in the doorway and Oliver didn't realize he was still pouring over the roster. "Oliver." Hermione's soft voice called out.

"I was so worried about you." The Scot stood and crossed to the girl. "How are you?"

His eyes held hers for what seemed like forever. "I've missed you." Suddenly everything Oliver had thought about Hermione came back to him. How beautiful she is, how brilliant her smile is, and how she always seems to know what to say.

Pulling the small girl close Oliver leaned down and planted his lips firmly on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss seemed to last forever and at the same time it seemed to end too quickly. Hermione was standing on her tiptoes, her hands holding onto Oliver's hips to steady herself.

Thinking back to when she was in Hogwarts, young Hermione and thought about what it would be like to date Oliver Wood. Even if he was always going on about quidditch he was still very intelligent. She had never told Ron or Harry for fear of ridicule or of them telling Oliver, especially since it was just a passing fancy.

But now, things were progressing. As two grown adults Hermione and Oliver had snogged right there in his office with the door open, not a care in the world.

"Cup of tea?" Oliver finally asked.

Making their way down to the kitchens the pair didn't see any students except for a pair of prefects who looked suspiciously disheveled.

The tea was warm and steaming as Oliver asked questions about Hermione's childhood. What it was like growing up in a muggle home, what her parents did for a living, did she have any siblings?

The most interesting conversation she had ever had with Oliver Wood, quidditch legend, was about muggle dentistry.

"So they fix peoples teeth with drills? Doesn't that just put holes in them?

"Well yes, but they fill the holes back up with a putty type thing."

The face Oliver made was a mixture of pain and intrigue. "Do they just leave it so it hurts?"

"Oh no, of course not! Some of the procedures can be pretty painful so they use a medicine to numb the area." The tea had cooled enough to drink and the conversation halted for a short while. "What do your parents do?" Oliver hadn't mentioned his family yet.

"Well my mum and dad both ran a shop in a sort of Hogsmeade Village in Scotland. They were both older when I was born though and they passed away, my mum three years ago and my dad just this past. My sister is seven years older than me, she has a family of her own now. Husband and three kids, all boys." The smile that erupted on Oliver's face brightened the room. "My nephews are a riot, love when I come to visit because they know I'll play quidditch with them for a long while. Susie likes to be able to relax for a while but I haven't been able to see them in a long time."

"How old are they?"

It took Oliver so long to remember how old his nephews were Hermione started laughing. "Stop it," he laughed back. "They're ten, seven, and three. Henry, the oldest will be here next year. He's really excited."

The pair stayed in the kitchens long into the night drinking tea and sharing secrets. It wasn't until about three in the morning until Oliver dropped the bomb asking one of the most awkward questions he could muster.

"Why didn't you and Ron start seeing each other?"

Tension filled the room as Hermione tried to find a reasonable answer. "After the war things became difficult between the three of us. Harry and Ron immediately became aurors, but I wanted to finish school so I came back to Hogwarts and after that I went to St Mungos for a while. I would see them when they brought people in for treatment, people they'd caught, other aurors, themselves on more than one occasion. But it didn't take long for our jobs to take over and they were basically sleeping under their desks and I worked twelve hour shifts every night for a month. It's like I told you when you were in the hospital, we were all doing what we couldn't during the war."

"But you two did date for a little, didn't you?"

Shaking her head, Hermione gave a sad smile. "We kissed, once. In the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts we ran into the Chamber of Secrets to get basilisk fangs, and when Ron mentioned getting the house elves out in time I kissed him. But it didn't last, maybe one or two dates before we figured out it wouldn't work."

"And that's it? Seven years of tension and jealousy and you only got a few dates out of it? For everything he did to you I think you at least deserved a few bouquets of flowers."

Hermione laughed. "I've never gotten flowers from a boy before, I doubt Ron even knew what my favorite flowers are."

"Well, what are they?"

"Calla lilies." Finishing her tea an elf took the mugs away. "What about you, did you see anyone after the war?"

"Being a world famous quidditch player people were all over me, but I never seriously dated. Maybe one or two meals." The blush on his cheeks was adorable, Hermione smiled every time his cheeks turned a little pink.

"I'd better be off to bed, it's late."

Oliver stood and offered his hand. "I'll walk you to your rooms."

They walked in silence up to Hermione's room, the trip was only a few moments but it was enough to give them that little bit of extra time together.

"Good night Oliver."

The Scot leaned down and kissed her, the most gentle kiss she had ever felt. "Good night Hermione."

By the time she opened her eyes Oliver was already down the stairs.

_And I'm falling._


	10. Chapter 10

There wasn't a way that Hermione Granger was going to sleep that night. No matter what she did she only tossed and turned. The kiss had been simple, boring even but with Oliver it seemed like the lightest touch would set her off, and their kiss had done more than that. His soft lips against hers had lit a fire inside of her that she didn't even know she had and now all she could feel were the flames.

Reaching down she could feel how wet she was just thinking about him. It had been so long since anyone had touched her and everything was sensitive to her fingertips. Thinking about Oliver's rippled abs and strong arms she began rubbing herself, softly at first until she couldn't take it anymore and her fingers pushed between her folds. She was so wet that two fingers didn't seem like enough and added another. Keeping her thumb on her clit she began thrusting, again softly at first but could feel the release building up inside of her. Bucking her hips she began going faster and faster moaning and grabbing at the sheets until she finally came.

Only after that was she able to sleep, dreaming of Oliver next to her and wishing it was his fingers that were sticky instead of hers.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione tried to stick to herself, eating her fruit and oatmeal as quickly as possible before Oliver showed up knowing that she could not trust herself to keep her composure. Having only just finished that thought the Scot took the seat next to her looking as tired as ever.

"Morning," He mumbled reaching out for coffee. "How was your night?"

 _Just play it off cool._ "Uneventful, read a bit then went to bed. And yours?"

It was his face that blushed, shocking Hermione. "I only a got a few hours in, I was reading up on quidditch statistics."

"Of course you were." Jokingly Hermione swatted his arm. "Are you excited for the game this weekend? First game of the year, yeah?" Oliver nodded, obviously excited but he had shoveled too much food in his mouth to properly explain. "Hufflepuff versus Slytherin?" Another nod. "You'll make sure no students get hurt because if they do I'll hex you?" Vigorous nodding at that one. "Good, I have to get going but I'll see you at dinner?"

"Have a good day Mione."

"You too Oliver."

During the last flying lesson of the afternoon Oliver was having some fun with his students, watching some of the ones who had been taught to fly on a broom and small kids do maneuvers.

"Professor Wood?" Came a small voice behind him. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Alex." Taking a seat on the grass and motioning for the third year to join him, the Ravenclaw continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I watched Madame Granger fall from the broom the other day."

Oliver's face fell. McGonagall had said that a student saw it happen, but he was horrified to see how sad Alex was thinking about it happening. "I'm sorry you had to see that Alex, I really am. It wasn't my intention to scare anyone or have anyone hurt in any way."

"I know," The boy was shy, but knew that Wood wasn't like a regular professor. "What I wanted to say was how grateful I am that you were able to catch her in time. Madame Granger is the nicest witch I've ever met besides my mum, I'm not sure I would be able to know she was incredibly hurt and I watched it happen."

Placing an arm around the young boy's shoulders and glancing up quickly to make sure no one was going crazy with the brooms (luckily the ones who had never sat on a broom before were keeping low to the ground) Oliver chose his words carefully. "Alex, at Hogwarts, especially now, the professors here work together to make sure that everyone is safe and sometimes it's not just the students that need to be worried about. I made a dumb decision and asked Madame Granger to fly with me and even though she had never done much flying, except for her one _outrageous_ adventure with a dragon, I asked her to fly higher with me. It was my responsibility to keep an eye on her and I didn't make sure she was safe. I'm not going to let that happen to anyone ever again."

The boy nodded and smiled at Oliver before standing up and returning to the castle.

"Alright, that's enough for today's class. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

The students deposited their brooms into the broom cupboard and retreated back to the castle.

Hermione was sitting at her desk reading a book on different healing salves and their side effects. The wizarding world was great about minimizing them compared to the muggle world, but there were still some that couldn't be hashed out. She tried her best to steer clear of those in case there was an unfortunate effect on one of the students.

Hearing the sound of someone's shoes on her polished floor, Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall entering the Hospital Wing.

"Good afternoon Professor," Hermione stood and greeted the witch warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually Ms. Granger, I was wondering if you were alright. I heard about your fall a couple of weeks ago and wanted to check up on you. Mr. Wood was quite concerned."

It might have just been the light, but Hermione swore there was a twinkle in the new Headmistresses eye, similar to that she had seen in Professor Dumbledore.

"I was a little scared after the fall; of course Professor Wood did save me from actually hitting the ground but falling that far really racked my nerves." McGonagall nodded understanding. "I'm fine though, as soon as I had both feet on the ground and a good cry to get rid of my emotions I was perfectly ok."

"You are a very capable witch Ms. Granger, and still very adventurous even without Potter and Weasley to help you. But I dare say that if you ever found yourself on a broomstick again you would not fall a second time."

With a smile the headmistress left the Hospital Wing, and left Hermione with so many questions.

"Oi, Ginny!" Sticking her head through the green flames in her common room Hermione spied small feet walking towards her.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah perfect actually, but I was wondering if you would be able to make it to the quidditch game at Hogwarts on Saturday? I need to run something by you and it would be a perfect excuse for you to come visit!"

"That sounds lovely, I'll come in from Hogsmeade before the game and meet you there."

"Great, see you Gin!"

Retreating out of the fireplace and watching as the flames returned to their orange and yellow Hermione sighed. Ginny Weasley was the only girl she could talk to about things like this, and the only problem was that there was no way she would keep it from her idiot brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday was on them quicker than Hermione had imagined. She and Oliver had seen each other only at dinner since he had been busy preparing for the upcoming quidditch game, Hermione had been bored the whole week resorting to rereading her battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

The brisk autumn day welcomed Hogwarts and it's students who are made their way to the quidditch pitch sporting their house colors, yellow and green more prominent than the others. Hermione walked more slowly than the others enjoying the warm sun on her chilly cheeks, a smile on her face when she noticed the red head bouncing her way up the hill to meet her.

"Ginny!" The pair ran at each other for a hug shocking the students around them. It wasn't enough to have two war heroes (one of them also being a quidditch star) in the school but to get visits from Harry Potter's girlfriend was inconceivable. "I've missed you; tell me everything I've missed."

The girls prattled on until the game started, and with all the noise Ginny finally asked the question that had brought her there. "What's up Mione? You hate quidditch, you would rather sit in your bed drinking tea and reading."

"Fair enough, but you're not going to believe what I have to say." Ginny shot her a pointed look obviously losing her patience. "Oliver and I have kind of been seeing each other."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"We've been talking, spending time with each other, kissing each other a bit as well."

Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth to hide the entirely too shocked face she was making. "You've been snogging Oliver Wood?"

"Well not really, we've kissed once or twice nothing special. I actually kind of ran away from him for a while because I fell off a broomstick-"

"You were flying?"

Obviously, it wasn't something Hermione did often even if her pride tried to hide it. "Yes, we went to Hogsmeade and then came back here and went flying for a bit. But I fell off the broom, but Oliver saved me from hitting the ground and I broke down crying in front of him so I was embarrassed."

"So how did you reconcile?"

"Well eventually I got over it and went to apologize for being a right git, and before I could even say sorry he crossed the room and kissed me." Ginny squealed threw her arms around Hermione. "Honestly Gin it's really not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is, when's the last time you snogged someone?" The blank look on Hermione's face said it all. "Exactly. So what are you guys planning on doing?"

"We haven't been able to talk about it since. He's been busy with quidditch so we haven't really had time together."

"Well tonight might just be the time."

"McHough has caught the snitch, Hufflepuff wins!" The announcer yelled into the microphone signaling the end of the game.

"Just go have dinner or something."

Ginny made everything seem so easy.

After the game Oliver made his way back to his quarters and took a long and well deserved shower. The game had been amazing and he was so glad to be back at Hogwarts in the pitch during all the action, he just missed actually playing.

After he had gotten dried off and dressed he noticed that there was an owl at the window, taking the parchment from its leg he read Hermione's offer of dinner together and scribbled a yes to send back to her.

Getting dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, Olive made his way to Hermione's quarters asking the portrait to let her know he had arrived to pick her up.

"Well don't you look dashing." She said walking out of the portrait hole greeting him with a warm smile. "Ready to go?"

"Where exactly is it that we're going?" walking out of the castle and down towards Hogsmeade Hermione chuckled.

"I figured we could get out of the castle for a while, get to Diagon Alley or something."

"That does sound nice, I do need to pick up a play book while we're there though if that's ok?"

"I would never turn down a trip to Flourish and Blotts, but I actually wanted to talk to you as well."

Of course, this made Oliver's head swim with questions. Had he done something wrong, or was she not interested in him anymore?

When they sat down and ordered drinks Hermione smiled across the table. Her smile was intoxicating, even though Oliver was worried he couldn't help but grin back.

"I really like you Oliver."

"I feel a but coming on…"

Hermione looked at him, confusion showing across her face. "What? No! Oliver I was going to say that I want to see more of you. I feel great when I'm with you which is something I haven't felt in a very long time, and even after the accident you make me feel safe like I know that nothing will happen to me." Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Oliver relaxed a bit more. "I've been thinking about you kissing me a lot too."

The blush gave her away instantly and Oliver reached out for her hand. "I could kiss you more if you'd like." _I wonder if she would let me kiss her all over._ Hermione blushed, though at his comment out loud or whether she was reading his mind, he wasn't sure.

Their food arrived and the pair fell into companionable silence enjoying the food and company.

After they finished and paid, the pair made their way to the book store. Oliver whisked away to the quidditch section while Hermione turned towards the magical creatures section. It was almost embarrassing to admit but she had a passion for dragons.

Ever since Charlie Weasley had talked about the reserve with such passion and excitement, she had started reading more about the creatures she knew almost nothing about. Twenty minutes later, Oliver found Hermione reading a book right in the middle of the aisle, another two or three next to her.

"Find something you like?" He asked chuckling under his breath. "Or a few somethings?"

"Yes, did you find what you needed?"

Oliver nodded and they exited the store walking down the alley smiling to themselves. Oliver noticed more than once Hermione sneak a glance at him from the corner of his eye and decided to lace his fingers with hers.

That night, back in his own room Oliver found it difficult to keep a smile off of his face.

Likewise, Hermione was sitting in her own bed reading more about the Swedish Short-snout dragons but realizing that she had missed a few pages because her mind was preoccupied with Oliver.

"Oh Hermione, you've got it bad…"


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few months since Hermione and Oliver decided that they would be in an official relationship. They were taking things slow so that they could get to know each other more and after almost eight months, a few hundred dates and several late night kitchen visits together they finally seemed like they were in a good place in their relationship to go public.

Or more public. Of course there were already several people who knew, including a few very observant students.

Lying in bed together one lazy Sunday, Hermione and Oliver had stayed the night together enjoying each other's company (and nakedness), the Scot dropped a bomb.

"I want to take you to dinner with my sister and her family."

The essay she had been grading received a few ink spots as Hermione's hand had stopped right over the page from shock and hadn't moved. "Really?"

"Well yeah, but only if you're comfortable with it. I wouldn't force you to meet them or anything."

It took a few moments, but Hermione leaned in and placed a kiss on Oliver's swollen lips. "I would love to have dinner with them."

Suddenly the quill and parchment was out of her hand, thrown on the floor by Oliver who was already working his lips across her collar bone, the night shirt Hermione was wearing being unbuttoned simultaneously. Raking her fingers through the sandy brown hair of her boyfriend Hermione moaned.

The pair was synced together, like they had been having sex together for years and years. It seemed that Oliver knew all of Hermione's soft spots and Hermione his, both knew how to drive the other crazy with even the smallest touches. It wasn't as if either of them was unpracticed but it had been a long time (at least for Hermione) and being so knowing of each other's bodies so quickly lead to some _amazing_ sex.

After they had finished, hair a mess and a small love bite rising on Oliver's neck they laid together holding hands and gasping for air.

_Dear Susie,_

_How have you been? I've missed you all terribly and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit before now. I have so much to tell you both but first I want to tell you something truly shocking:_

_I've met someone. She's great and we've been seeing each other for a while. I want you to meet her, so I was wondering if we could pop by for dinner next Saturday._

_Let me know._

_Love you,_

_Oliver_

Sending the letter off to his sister, Oliver shoved his hands in his robes finding a way to seem nonchalant. Nodding and saying hello to a few students he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione, Fillius." Oliver greeted warmly between Hermione and Professor Flitwick.

"I take it you've come from the owlery." Hermione grabbed a stray feather from his robes and laughed. "Sending good news?"

"The best, a letter to my sister in fact." The eggs that bad been in Hermione's mouth seemed to be trying to wrap their way around her esophagus. "Are you alright?"

Coughing Hermione nodded and took a sip of tea. "Go on."

"I was just saying that hopefully I would get a letter back from them this afternoon."

Seeing the apprehension written on Hermione's face Oliver softened his voice, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, love."

"It's fine, just a little nervous is all. Let me know?"

With a nod Hermione grabbed the last of her toast and her mug of tea leaving to make her way back to the hospital wing. There weren't many visitors in her part of the castle unless someone was seriously injured and even then most of them were there to visit. She was lucky to be able to have days spent mostly to herself and her reading. A pot of tea sitting on her desk with a warming charm in place helped her feel calmer from Oliver's idea.

She decided to make a list so she could see things logically.

_Pros_

_Intelligent_

_Funny_

_Makes me feel safe_

_Affectionate_

_Helpful_

_Handsome_

_Amazing in bed_

_Cons_

There was really nothing to list for cons. Oliver really was amazing. He wasn't possessive or jealous, he didn't judge her, gave into her guilty pleasures… _always finishes me off first._

Their relationship wasn't all about sex, but it did help.

With the exception being the Weasley's, Hermione had never met any of her boyfriend's families. Ron wasn't exactly her boyfriend, but they had been very close to it and Hermione had met his entire family well before that even started.

But now she was scared, and for the first time Hermione thought of admitting defeat. She was sure that Oliver's family was lovely, she was just scared that they wouldn't like her. Perhaps she could take a drink of a calming potion before they left. _No! You did not travel around the country for a year hiding from deatheaters and get tortured to sit here and complain about a boy wanting you to meet his sister!_

"Madame Granger?" A timid voice reached her ears from the doorway and she realized she had closed he eyes to think.

"I'm so sorry dear, what's the matter?"

The young boy was holding onto his arm. "I think it's broken."

Leading him towards a bed Hermione waved her wand confirming his suspicions. "It is, but it's won't take long to fix. If you would drink this for me." Handing over a small phial of green liquid the boy downed it while Hermione mumbled a few charms. Instantly (and without pain) the boys arm was fixed, good as new. "Come see me tomorrow to make sure everything is alright but you should be okay for now."

With a smile the boy ran out of the room almost bumping into Oliver on the way.

"Hello there," Greeting the mediwitch Oliver recognized the same hesitant look from breakfast. "I just wanted to let you know that I got an owl back from my sister. But I can see that you're seriously rethinking going to dinner with them."

"It's not that Oliver," Sighing and sitting on the nearest bed Hermione tried to find the words to explain how she felt. "I do want to meet your family, really. I'm just so nervous! I mean what if they don't like me? What if they think that I'm only after you because you're a world famous quidditch star or think that I'm crazy from the war and wanting to be a school healer."

"Hermione, I need you to understand something. You know how accepting the Weasley's are of people?" Brown curls nodded with a small frown on Hermione's pouted lips. "Mine are just as open of new people in their lives. All they will want is to meet you, learn about you. I promise everything will be alright and if it doesn't I understand if you want to end things."

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, Oliver stood and left the wing letting Hermione think over what he had said.

At dinner that night Hermione arrived smiling and nodding silently to Oliver as she tucked into her meal. Looking at her questioning what she meant, Hermione slipped her hand under the table and grasped at his free hand giving a squeeze.

"When are we going?"

Saturday night found Hermione standing in front of her wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit to meet Oliver's family in. There were clothes strewn all over the place, tops that didn't look right on her, dresses that looked like she was trying too hard, and pants that were just awkward.

A knock at her door shook her from the reverie and when she let Oliver into her room with a defeated look all he could do was laugh.

"Just wear what you think is comfortable. Here, you look good in this."

He threw a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt at her. She tugged the clothes on giving him a good look at her backside while she changed. She waved her wand and her hair flowed down her back in smooth waves and finally did some light makeup before announcing she was ready.

Walking out to Hogsmeade hand in hand and side along apparating, Hermione was happy to see that they had arrived at a cozy looking cottage surrounded by a cottage and whitewashed porch out front.

"Welcome to my home."

Oliver's sister and brother in law met them at the door giving him warm hugs before he introduced Hermione.

"Susie, Ryan, this is Hermione Granger."

"Oh Oliver, you didn't tell us you were bringing Hermione Granger to dinner." The woman looked almost like Oliver with sandy brown hair tumbling dow her shoulders, she cooed quietly to her him. "It's lovely to meet you." Bring the brunette in for hug the woman gave her son a knowing smile. Ryan shook her hand gently.

Dinner had been delicious and they all retreated to the sitting room afterwards with small coffee's where they set off to learn more about Hermione.

They tried their best to keep the war off of the table of conversation, but they slipped sometimes much to Oliver's chagrin. Hermione had taken it all in stride though answering all of their questions the best she could.

"Do how did you and Oliver meet?"

"Funny story that one," She started out with a laugh. "I was a healer at St. Mungo's and when Oliver was hurt I was the mediwitch in charge of his recovery. It was kind of a difficult job so I left and was offered the mediwitch position at Hogwarts. I didn't know when I accepted that Oliver would be there at the start of term, so that was a surprise. And we didn't really talk until he sent a student to me and from there it all just happened."

"Leave it to Oliver to harm a child to be able to speak with a girl."

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Of course not!" Hermione joked along. The rest of the night flew by with more conversation, until a yawn escaped Hermione's small mouth.

"We'd better get back to the castle," Oliver stood helping Hermione out of the chair. "It was great seeing you guys."

He almost looked sad to be leaving. It was obvious he loved and missed his family very much.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"We hope you'll be back soon dear."

Walking out of the garden before waving a final good bye and apparating back to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Oliver smiled to each other.

Showing up in the village and walking hand in hand back to the castle, Oliver realized that things had gone much better than expected for Hermione. She seemed so at ease now.

"Feeling better about everything now?"

She nodded in response. "They were wonderful. But where were your nephews?"

"They really liked you. And we decided to not toss you head first into the chaos."

Reaching Hermione's portrait she wrapped her arms around Oliver's broad shoulders. Leaning back she locked lips with his gently.

"Hermione, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up in the morning was difficult for Hermione anymore, she literally had to roll herself out and waddle her way to the bathroom.

 _Being pregnant was a lot more fun when it was three months in_ …when she could see her feet and not have to feel the weight of their son pulling down on her.

There was only so much help maternity pants and charms giving the pants extra hold could give someone eight months pregnant.

"Mione, what are you doing up? It's three in the morning."

"I had to pee!" There was always the middle of the night pee awakening, it just so happened that Oliver usually never woke up during them. "It's difficult with your son pushing down on my bladder all day."

"Oh, so now he's my son. Earlier today when I said I was excited to get him his first broom he was your son." Curling back in bed, Oliver's arm wrapped around his wife's large midsection. "But either way I look at, he's _our_ son and we're both stuck with him."

"I'm alright being stuck with him, it's you I'm worried about."

It was normal for them to joke about, because they both knew that it would never happen. They had been married for a year and had a son on the way.

Their wedding had been simple, in the garden of Oliver's sister's house. Their friends all in attendance, joking about how Oliver finally found someone more important to him than quidditch, Oliver's family all cooing over their little Ollie getting married, and the Weasley's all sitting front row to celebrate Hermione's big day. Ginny being her chief bridesmaid and of course being Hermione she went a little unconventional and had Harry and Ron in her wedding party. Mr. Weasley gave her away (for all of the Weasley men) and had made it clear to Oliver the night before that Hermione was not someone to be messed with. Not only would Oliver have hell to pay from Hermione herself, but the Weasley men would not be pleased at all.

Having grown more comfortable with all of the Weasley's including Bill and Charlie (who are rather large compared to the others) Oliver understood what he was up against. But it never stopped him from falling more and more in love with Hermione.

They had both decided to stay at Hogwarts in their current positions and considering that Hermione was the mediwitch in the castle, it was good that their son was due in the middle of the summer when she could comfortably be in St. Mungo's awaiting the arrival.

Looking down at her hand in the moonlight Hermione smiled as the light hit her wedding rings perfectly. The engagement ring was exactly what she had wanted, a solitaire with smaller diamonds down the band accentuated with a wedding band with matching diamonds. It was flashy but Oliver had refused to give her anything less. Money wasn't an issue for him and he wanted to use it to prove his undying love. Which wasn't difficult to do, considering he would tell her constantly that he loved her.

The way he proposed was equally as wonderful. They had gone out to a Puddlemere match because Oliver missed the sport sorely, and wanted to introduce Hermione properly to them as his girlfriend. The team remembered her and was glad to see that she was looking so much better after Craig's death, and of course the most happy on Oliver's arm. She had enjoyed the game regardless of not knowing much about quidditch, but her boyfriend's excitement bled into her and she started cheering.

That night they went out for drinks with the team and celebrated, and Oliver only had one pint but decided he had an announcement in the middle of the pub. He spoke about how happy he was that the team was doing well and that although he missed them leaving had been the best thing that could have happened, because he met the love of his life and fell harder for her every day. He then dropped down to one knee and pulled out the engagement ring he had held onto for a month waiting for the right moment.

Hermione had shed a few tears and after accepting the proposal and being picked up and swung around by her now fiancée they really celebrated that night. Hermione learned later that at the last family dinner in the Burrow Oliver had waited until Hermione left the room and asked the entire family for their permission to marry Hermione Granger.

That was two years ago, with a year long engagement they finally figured out where they wanted to stay and do.

The baby kicked and Hermione placed Oliver's hand on top of the spot. Her now sleeping husband was snoring lightly but allowed his hand to be moved.

Hermione smiled loving the way that he held protectively onto her even in his sleep.

Two weeks later Hermione was waddling her way to Oliver's office to meet him for lunch she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, and thinking it was just from the extra weight of the baby she kept walking. It wasn't until she got to Oliver's office that she finally knew what was happening.

"He's coming." The raggedness of her voice alarmed Oliver, who had been working on a new schedule for the upcoming year's quidditch teams.

"What do you mean?"

"The baby Oliver, he's coming. It's time. We need to get to St. Mungo's NOW!" Screaming the last word with a contraction Oliver pulled up a chair to set his wife in and levitated it to McGonagall's office. Knocking on the door hurriedly the witch finally opened up.

"I need to use your floo Minerva, Hermione's going into labor and we need to go."

"Of course dear, I'll let the Weasley's know."

"Thank you."

Throwing the floo powder in, Oliver grabbed his wife and squeezed them both into the fire place, arriving in the hospital a moment later they were met with mediwitches who levitated Hermione up to the delivery room.

"Oliver, you need to fill these out." Emily, a witch who had known Hermione when she worked there shoved a clipboard in his hands.

"You have all of her information on file, she updated it last month. Nothing has changed. I need to go be with her." Not waiting for an answer Oliver ran after Hermione.

The Weasley's all arrived, all nine of them plus Harry, and Oliver's sister as well but had to wait in the corridor while Hermione was in labor. Only Oliver and the staff were allowed in with her, and after eight short hours the doors finally opened allowing the flood of redheads into the room, a speckle of brown and black mixed in.

"Meet Alexander Craig Wood, Alex meet your family."

Molly and Oliver's sister both cooed lovingly at the baby, they had all agreed that Molly and Arthur would be gran and pap.

The baby slept soundly in his mother's arms holding on tightly to his father's finger.

"I love you so much, Hermione." Oliver whispered into her hair giving her a kiss on the temple.

"And we love you."


End file.
